Kenangan Bersama Ayah
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kini, setelah Ayah meninggal, bayangan mengenai sosoknya seakan memenuhi setiap sudut rumah.


**KENANGAN BERSAMA AYAH**

 _Udon no Kuni no Kiniro Kemari belongs to Nodoka Shinomaru. I don't take any profit from this fanwork._

* * *

Kadang, kenangan mengenai Ayah kembali terbayang, seakan baru terjadi kemarin.

Ia seolah menjelma di seluruh sudut rumah; mencoba mengenyahkan coretan krayon atas ulahku di dinding, mengaduk adonan udon di dapur, menyajikan makanan lezat setiap hari, bahkan mengusap kepalaku tatkala aku belum lelap benar—seperti memberi isyarat; walau Ibu sudah tiada, setidaknya Ayah ada. Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis ketika Ibu meninggal. Rinko selalu menghiburku, meski pada akhirnya kami berdua sama-sama menangis. Tapi keberadaan Ayah membuat kami tenang. Ia selalu mengusap puncak kepala kami, memeluk kami, mengatakan pada kami bahwa Ibu sudah berada di tempat yang menyenangkan dan tidak seharusnya kami menangisi kepergiannya.

Ayah barangkali tidak banyak bicara, ia tidak pandai mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya. Melalui makanan, Ayah lebih pandai mengenyangkan perutku—dan hal itu setara dengan curahan kasih sayangnya; ia membuatku lahap, membuatku senang atas makanannya yang lezat, membuatku sejenak lupa pada kesedihan pasca meninggalnya Ibu. Ayah tidak memerlukan banyak kata untuk menenangkanku.

Sesekali penyesalan itu datang, ketika aku tak mampu bicara banyak dengannya, ketika keinginanku tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. Ia ingin aku meneruskan usaha membuat udon, ia tidak ingin aku pergi jauh dari Kagawa. Sementara bagiku, Kagawa adalah pedesaan yang menjemukan, bau kuah udon tersebar di mana-mana, hanya ada bukit-bukit sejauh mata memandang. Tak ada keramaian seperti di kota-kota besar. Kagawa tidak menyajikan sesuatu yang istimewa selain udon—dan udon, sayangnya, menjadi suatu makanan yang perlahan aku benci. Aku benci bau kuahnya yang terus menempeli tubuh, bahkan bau kuah itu terbawa sampai ke sekolah. Teman-teman mengejekku. Tidak ada yang mau berkawan denganku selain Nakajima karena aku bau kuah udon.

Dari udon, aku mulai membenci banyak hal di Kagawa. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke Tokyo secepatnya, menjalani kehidupan baru yang sama sekali lain. Aku ingin menjadi perancang web, mempromosikan beragam hal melalui situs perusahaan—dan betapa membanggakan apabila akulah yang merancang situs itu. Ayah tidak mengerti keinginanku, sama halnya dengan aku yang juga tidak mengerti keinginannya. Kami sama-sama keras kepala. Aku tetap pergi ke Tokyo tanpa memikirkan perasaan Ayah. Yang lebih buruknya lagi, aku bahkan tidak pernah pulang. Aku hanya pulang di saat Ayah sudah tiada.

[Dan kini, bayangan mengenai sosok tegap Ayah memenuhi setiap sudut rumah. Ia seperti hidup; ketiadaannya menghidupkan kembali kenangan lama, ketika aku masih terlalu hijau untuk mencoba memahami kepedihannya.]

Aku memikirkannya, nyaris setiap malam. Memikirkan mengenai perbincangan sederhana yang seharusnya terjadi bersama Ayah di teras rumah, sambil memandangi buah semangka yang kami tanam, dan bunyi kerincing hiasan akan melenyapkan kecanggungan. Kami sama-sama duduk, menikmati musim panas (dan, ah, tentu, Ayah pasti setia membawa kipasnya), kami akan membicarakan hal-hal sepele; barangkali mengenai Rinko yang kini sudah siap memiliki anak, atau Nakajima yang masih saja betah menyendiri meski orangtuanya ingin segera menimang cucu, atau Poko yang lenyap—Poko yang bertanggung jawab atas kembalinya ingatan tentang Ayah. Atau apa saja.

Aku hanya ingin duduk bersama Ayah, agar aku dapat mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya—perasaan yang seharusnya aku ucapkan dulu ketika ia masih hidup. Aku ingin meyakinkan Ayah sebelum pergi ke Tokyo, bahwa suatu hari aku pasti bangga dengan apa yang aku lakukan—bangga dengan pilihan hidupku meski harus mengorbankan banyak hal. Aku ingin membuat Ayah memahami keinginanku sehingga aku mampu memahami keinginannya juga. Kami tidak perlu bertengkar, tidak perlu meributkan pilihan-pilihan. Aku bisa menjamin Ayah pasti bangga apabila aku pulang ke Kagawa suatu hari—lalu, kami akan membicarakan banyak hal; Ayah bicara perkara udon dan hal-hal mengenai Kagawa, aku bicara perkara Tokyo dan kehidupan di sana.

Tapi semua itu tak pernah menjadi kenyataan. Kami terlanjur bertengkar, kami selalu meributkan hal yang sama. Kami keras kepala. Aku tidak memikirkan perasaan Ayah ketika aku diam-diam pergi ke Tokyo. Aku tak pernah ingin pulang karena teringat pada bau kuah udon yang melekat di bajuku, atau muka Ayah yang kecewa karena aku tak mau mendengarkan pintanya, atau Kagawa yang masih sama menjemukan. Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah pulang kalau saja tidak mendengar kabar Ayah meninggal. Sekarang, setelah ia meninggal, yang aku pikirkan hanya kenangan di masa lalu serta cara untuk memperbaikinya.

Aku merasa sungguh tolol sebab hal itu sangat percuma.

Ayah sudah tiada, menyusul Ibu ke surga. Ketika Ibu tiada, Ayah selalu mengusap kepalaku, menenangkanku. Kini Ayah juga telah berpulang. Tak ada lagi yang mengusap kepalaku, tak ada lagi yang menenangkanku. Aku hanya bisa menyesali semuanya. Ayah meninggal dalam keadaan masih bertengkar denganku. Ini semua karena aku terlalu keras kepala. Seharusnya aku hanya perlu pulang, mengajaknya bicara, dan mengatakan bahwa aku bangga hidup di Tokyo sebagai perancang web. Kami bisa mengobrolkan hal itu sambil menikmati semangka—atau, atau semangkuk udon. Dan aku akan mengatakan pada Ayah bahwa rasa udonnya tak pernah berubah, tetap lezat seperti biasa. Kami dapat menertawakan kebodohan di masa lalu dengan ringan.

Jas hujan kecil warna kuning membuatku teringat janji polosku pada Ayah, teringat pula pada Poko yang membawaku sampai sejauh ini. Tanpa Poko, selamanya, mungkin aku tidak akan mengetahui bahwa Ayah sangat menyayangiku meski aku bebal padanya. Ayah tetap memperhatikanku melalui Rinko; bertanya lewat telepon mengenai kabar, makan malam sampai waktu luang yang biasa kulakukan di kala libur. Rinko yang berkali-kali bertanya kapan aku pulang ke Kagawa merupakan pertanyaan yang sebetulnya dilontarkan Ayah. Ayah diam-diam mengharapkan kepulanganku. Bukan wajah kecewanya yang akan menyambutku, tapi justru senyuman lebarnya serta rengkuhannya yang hangat (ah, kalau saja aku pulang ketika ia masih hidup). Aku hanya terlalu tolol untuk menyadari hal itu—atau sebenarnya aku tak pernah ingin memikirkan hal itu.

Ayah ingin aku meneruskan rumah makan Tawara Udon, ia sampai membuat buku resep yang dikhususkan untukku kalau-kalau aku berubah pikiran. Kini, buku resep itu aku gunakan untuk menebus rinduku pada Ayah. Aku selalu membuat udon berdasarkan resep yang ia buat sehingga aku seakan dapat kembali merasakan udonnya yang lezat. Meski penyesalan kerap kali datang, setidaknya Ayah meninggalkan warisan paling berharga; buku resep yang mengingatkanku pada kenangan indah di masa lalu bersama Ayah, Ibu, Rinko dan semangkuk udon.[]

* * *

 **10:52 PM – September 20, 2017**

a/n; saya rewatch tiga kali dan masih nangis, inget bapake /yha thanks to Moon Waltz yang udah ngirim email ke mz ffn buat nambahin fandom Poco's Udon World, saya sudah menunggu dari tahun lalu biar bisa nulis randoman galau nirfaedah ini huhuhu btw saya penghuni pertama lho #penting saya gatau kenapa nulis a/n padahal belum tentu ada yang baca /cry


End file.
